Thousand Miles We Take
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: <html><head></head>Cerita sepasang kekasih diantara batas jarak</html>


**Title : Thousand Miles We Take**

**Category : **

**Disclaimer : Bangladesh and Mongolia ©psychoticsurgery for Axis Powers Hetalia**

**Falling Behind © Dead By April**

** In My Arms ©Dead By April**

**Summary : Cerita sepasang kekasih diantara batas jarak**

**Pairing : Bangladesh x Mongolia**

**I'm fading to grey, losing all tracks of time**

Hai, namaku Bangladesh. Sudah jelas aku tinggal di Bangladesh. Aku tinggal sendirian di rumahku yang megah, walaupun sedikit mencontoh rumah kakakku, China. Lantainya licin, udaranya segar, kebunnya pun banyak bonsainya. Rumahku cukup luas.

Tapi semuanya terasa hambar.

Hatiku hancur. Perasaanku sedih. Harapan hilang. Selama ini perhatianku hanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis di negeri yang jauh. Seorang gadis cantik jelita. Rambutnya pendek dikuncir belakang. Kulitnya putih bersinar bermandikan cahaya matahari. Gadis itu bernama Mongolia.

**I'm shattered in pieces, I open my heart for you**

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 17 tahun, Ibuku menjodohkan aku dan Mongolia. Mongolia adalah gadis yang sombong, pekerjaannya hanya bersolek dengan koleksi kosmetiknya.

Saat itu Ibuku dan aku berdiri di depan rumah Mongolia. Tampak ayahnya membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk, Bu."

Ternyata ayah Mongolia dan ibuku sudah saling mengenal.

Bapak itupun menyeret empat kursi, satu untuk Ibu, satu untukku, satu untuk Ayah Mongolia, dan satu untuk Mongolia.

"Putriku Mongol, kemarilah."

"Baik, Yah!" sahut seorang gadis dari pintu kamar mandi.

Namun gadis itu belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Ibu dan Ayah Mongol ada urusan penting, jadi mereka menitipkanku pada Mongolia.

"Nak, titip putriku, ya" kata Ayah Mongolia.

"Baik, Pak"

Lalu akupun menutup pintu. Aku duduk di kursi yang diseret bapak itu tadi.

"Hei, pemuda, siapa kau?" sahut gadis di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Aku Bangladesh, alias Kevin Dharmawan"

"Kevin Dharmawan? Kau penganut Buddha ya?"

"Tepat sekali, namamu siapa, gadis?"

"Namaku Mongolia, alias Aurelia Wipranata. Panggil saja aku Mongol"

"Baiklah, Mongol-chan"

"Hei, jangan pakai '-chan'!"

"Baiklah, nona Mongol, anda mandi lama sekali"

"Tentu! Aku mandi lebih lama agar menjadi cantik!"

"Kalau belum melihat kau, aku belum bisa menentukan seberapa cantiknya dirimu"

Saking penasarannya, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAA! JANGAN MASUK!" teriak gadis itu sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya.

"Maaf, nona. Nona sudah cantik kok"

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu dengan muka berseri.

"Iya, nona."

"Errr… tuan Bangladesh, maukah anda menemani saya mengelilingi daerah sini?"

"Saya bersedia nona. Nona, sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan maksud Ibu saya mengantar saya ke sini."

Akupun mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin berlian kepada Mongolia.

"Eh apa isinya?" Mongolia pun membuka kotak itu. "Cincin yang cantik!"

"Jadi, kau ingin apa, Ban-kun?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu, Mongolia-chan"

"Tapi… kamu harus menerima siksaan dari teman-temanku yang suka mengatur, bersediakah?"

Dengan berat hati kumenjawab "Ya"

**Npw I'm being something I'm not, memories gone, I'm falling behind **

"Ban-kun, apakah kau lapar?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal" Tanganku pun meraih kotak makanan berisi daging goreng dan nasi.

"Uwaaah, kelihatan enak! Siapa yang membuat?"

"Aku sendiri, ini ajaran turun-temurun keluargaku. Sangat mudah membuatnya."

"Ibumu pasti pintar memasak!"

"Tentu, Ibuku membuka restoran bacang di Bangladesh"

"Wah, aku ingin melihat rumahmu"

"Benarkah? Rumahku tak jauh beda dari rumahmu itu"

Secara fisik memang rumahku dan Mongolia sama besarnya.

"Masa' sih? Jadi penasaran"

"Kapan-kapan ya, sebelum kita bertunangan"

"Baiklah"

Teman-teman Mongolia pun datang.

"Hei, Mongolia! Siapa pemuda disebelahmu itu?"

Mongolia hanya terdiam saja. Akupun menjawab.

"Dia… umm… PACARKU!"

"Hah! Pacarmu! Gadis murahan seperti ini kamu cintai? Cih! Seleramu kampungan!"

Mongolia pun menarik tanganku dan kita pergi ke sebuah taman. Setelah sampai, Mongolia pun duduk didekat sungai. Matanya mulai berlinang. Airmatanya berkilau terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

Ternyata kehidupanku berubah mengikuti alur hidup Mongolia.

**In my arms, you'll be fine, I'll never let go**

Akupun memeluk Mongolia, namun Mongolia mengelak.

"Kamu bodoh, Bangladesh! Sudah kubilang teman-temanku begitu, malah kamu bilang aku pacarmu lagi! Aku benci kamu!"

"_Everything ends in my arms_"

"Bangladesh…?"

Airmataku mulai keluar dan rasanya ingin menangis terisak-isak.

"Mongolia… tutup matamu"

"Eh?" Mongolia pun menutup matanya.

"Rasakan keberadaanku disini"

"Pelukanmu hangat…"

"Kamu tidak akan kubiarkan pergi, Mongol-chan"

"Ban-kun, _wo ai ni_"

"_Wo ye ai ni, _Mongol-chan"

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
